1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structural object to be built on a road and a road structure having the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-163850 discloses a windbreak wall that is built along a road. This windbreak has a plurality of louvers arranged along the road. The louvers are placed so that the side of each louver in the vehicle traveling direction is inclined inward and the site opposite to the vehicle traveling direction is inclined outward. In this structure, while wind blowing on a vehicle obliquely from the front and from the sides is suppressed, wind blowing on the vehicle obliquely from the back and from the back passes through, thereby contributing to reduction of fuel consumption of the vehicle.
However, the above-described technique does not improve the fuel efficiency of another vehicle with utilization of wind generated by traveling of a vehicle.
An object of the present invention is to provide a technique to improve the fuel efficiency of another vehicle with utilization of wind generated by traveling of a vehicle.